


Bonds

by SplendidPhantasmagoria



Category: COD: Ghosts
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt, No Romance, No pairing - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Language, Torture, Violence, Walker Brothers, War, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendidPhantasmagoria/pseuds/SplendidPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There aren't gonna be any Ghosts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Nightmare Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite at long last! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy my newly written chapters of Bonds, because I read through everything I had before and had to stop myself from putting myself in the corner of writers shame.
> 
> Future chapters will be longer, this one is mostly me just getting back into the swing of writing.

I was never one to scare easy, hell, I'd been through war and came out with only minor PTSD. And that was thanks to Rourke. But now he was dead.

Our dad was avaenged.

Hesh and I smiled tiredly at the explosions going off in the distance, a celebration of our victory. We'd finally taken out the Federation. We knew they would come back, or at least try to, but this time we'd be ready for the bastards. They were lit up for the world to see, and if they tried to mess with us again, we'd kick their asses right back into the Amazon.

But for now, we just basked in the heat of the sun, relaxing for the first time in years. It was all Hesh could do to stay conscious, mumbling slurred words to our dad. We knew he'd be proud of us. Proud of Hesh for putting his life on the line for our country, for everyone's freedom.

No one had ever given as much as he had.

Letting out a breath of relief I'd been holding in since the day our war began, I leaned my head back on the rock I was propped up against, no longer able to hold myself up.

Suddenly, something moved in the corner of my eye, and I looked over, expecting it to be our evac.

I was instantly met with a crude kick to the face. I quickly reached for my knife, aiming to gut him, but he caught my arm with ease and brought his own down on top of it, breaking it at the joint.

It hurt like hell.

Stunned, I could only slump back against my makeshift seat and watch through blurred vision as Rourke stumbled in front of us. He looked out at the dying explosions in with a scowl.

"Look at what you did."

This time he landed a kick to Hesh's throat. My brother, wounded as he was, couldn't even budge after the blow. I reached for him, hoping to God that he'd be alright, but Rourke was quick to obstruct my view.

"You'd a been a helluva Ghost,"he huffed, crouching down in front of me,"But that's not gonna happen." He leaned in close, enough that I could smell the blood and sweat mixed with gunfire radiating off of him,"There ain't gonna be any Ghosts. We're gonna destroy 'em together."

With that, he stumbled to his feet and grabbed my boot before dragging me off across the sand.

I rolled over, clawing futily at the sand with my good arm, in too much pain to call out. Hesh weakly tried to crawl towards us, crying out for me with the rest of his strength, but it was no use.

I'd never been one to scare easy, but for the first time in my life, I was terrified.


	2. Its a hard knock life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking my time writing these out, also there is a bit of poisoning in this chapter, so if you're a bit squeamish in that respect, just be warned.

I wasn't sure when exactly I'd blacked out, but when I came to, it was to a cold bucket of salt water over my head. I scrambled, trying to catch my breath and figure out where the hell I was, and as I rolled into my back and saw the dense jungle above it all came rushing back to me.

"You finally awake, boy? Heh, good. Don't want ya sleepin' when I throw you in that hole," Rourke leaned into my field of vision, placing a firm boot on my chest,"I need your head nice and clear for this."

A small wince escaped my lips as the pressure on my ribs increased, Rourke's boot nearly breaking the fragile bones. And then, quick as a flash, I snagged the knife from his boot and shot a kick to his lower back, knocking him over me, and scrambled to my feet. Instantly the lackeys surrounding me aimed as I crouched into a defensive stance. It was suicide, but I'd rather be a dead man, than whatever Rourke was trying to turn me into.

Just as triggers were about to be pressed and end my suffering, a stout "Hold your fire!" rang out. I looked to see Rourke rising to his feet and ran at one of the lackeys, barreling into him with everything I had and making to escape into the jungle.

Of course it didn't work as something, or rather someone, large and heavy tackled me from behind and pressed my face into the lush, damp ground. I didn't even have to look to know who it was as booming laughter filled my ears. "Damn boy, you really are a wild one, just like your father! Your brother can't even begin to compare to you. And that's why you're gonna be a threat to them. Because you and me," he dragged me to my feet and began leading me towards a large muddy hole,"we ain't so different,"he leaned in close enough that I could smell his rancid breath,"We're wild dogs. And we don't live for orders."

Without a warning, he shoved me into the pit. 

I tried to catch myself, but the ground met me much faster than I'd anticipated and knocked the breath out of me. As I sputtered and desperately tried to fill my lungs with air, I could only watch the wood bar top slide over the opening of my hell. And Rourke stood over it, grinning down at me like he'd won.

\---

That first night was the longest night of my life. 

I tried to escape, tried to scale the slippery, mud walls that hindered me, but every time I fell. Each fall felt harder than the last. And as I reached my good arm up for one last try, a loud thunder echoed through the jungle, causing the animals within to make all kinds of damned noise. Rain began to fall down not a few moments later, followed by cracks of thunder flashing across the sky.

It put me on edge.

Finally feeling exhaustion weigh me down, I fell back against one of the mud walls and closed my eyes, not knowing what Rourke had in store for me, but just recalling my dad. Remembering all of the wisdom and life lessons he'd passed down to me. And I thought about Hesh. He was probably worried sick.

I didn't sleep the entire night.

\---

Just as I began to doze, the sound of something hitting the ground brought me back from sleeps sweet embrace.

With a groan, I shielded my eyes from the now bright sun and saw a tied basket laying in the mud not too far away from me. I looked up, but there was no one. Guess they didn't want me to starve.

Crawling, I made my way to the basket and ripped it open, finding some kind of roasted meat and a few different fruits. Like a fucking kids lunchbox.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I dug in, starting with the meat before working my way to the fruit, though quickly stopped about two bites into the second one. Pain was working it's way through my stomach and squirming all throughout my abdomen.

I hissed and clutched my middle, head swimming and a few choice curses leaving my lips.

I writhed in the mud, crushing my own innards from the outside in an attempt to get the putrid mixture out of my system. But it only made it worse. Without control, I cried out and rolled onto my stomach, finding very little comfort in the action. And then it came out. I vomited profusely, hacking and coughing the vile contents of my stomach up, but even that didn't alleviate the pain.

I'd never felt anything like this, and I didn't think I ever would again.

Just as my vision began to tunnel and blacken, a rope dropped down into my field of vision, and a pair of boots followed. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! They let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
